Deseo
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Ruta 54, la liebre ha matado a otros guerreros en lugar del jabalí, los Tatsumi y el mono, ahora cierto encuentro se da de otra manera y el ganador ha cambiado por completo. TigrexBuey ... porque no podia quedarme con lo que el autor nos dió de su reencuentro.
1. Encuentro fortuito

**DESEO**

 _1.- Encuentro fortuito_

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡No te muevas!

La guerrera del Tigre lo miró ligeramente molesta ante la demanda que el buey había hecho, no era estúpida, el hecho de haber estado bebiendo no significaba que hubiera perdido de vista lo precaria de la situación actual.

-… ¿alguna idea sobre cómo salir de aquí? – Dijo Tora en un susurro.

-Aun lo estoy considerando – Respondió el buey.

Si no hubieran estado justo en el medio de aquel campo de batalla, seguramente la situación en la que estaban les habría parecido hilarante, después de todo, acabar abrazados de esa forma en un reborujo de piernas y brazos para evitar caer dentro de la enorme grieta provocada por una explosión en el suelo, con la espada del buey encajada en la pared como único apoyo bajo los pies de ella no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

-Al menos eso acaba con la odiosa liebre – Volvió a murmurar la castaña al darse cuenta de que la parvada de pájaros que la habían seguido segundos atrás, ahora se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo sin vida del gallo, si la liebre siguiera con vida, aquella chica menuda también habría seguido manipulando a los pájaros de la zona para atacarlos a ellos

-Mhm – Respondió su compañero completamente inmóvil, sin dejar de observar la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles - … hacía mucho que no necesitaba pensar en una estrategia pero…

El aliento del buey tan cerca de su oído le provocó un escalofrío placentero, el plan por otro lado era simple, además, podía estar segura de que el susto de las aves persiguiéndola seguido del suelo cayendo habían acabado por dejarla sobria casi por completo… y en una posición para nada inocente con el buey, ¡vaya suerte! No sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿Lista?

-Si

-A mi señal.

...

La cabra había estado observando todo disimuladamente desde su escondite en una vieja tienda de juguetes, oculto en la oficina ubicada por encima de la tienda, con las persianas abajo para no ser detectado por el enemigo, ya había tenido que huir de un cómodo edificio, detonando de paso algunas bombas luego de que los gemelos Tatsuki notaran su presencia, esquivarlos había sido difícil, por suerte el perro se había enfrentado a ambos con la suficiente precisión para hacer de distracción y permitirle hallar un nuevo escondite bien posicionado.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, aun así, cuando los gemelos volvieran a dar con su ubicación, el anciano había dejado de moverse, conteniendo el aliento en su lugar desde la ventana, seguro de que iban tras él cuando notó que la presa era otra.

El buey se había estado enfrentando a los guerreros del dragón y la serpiente, privando a uno de sus brazos y al otro de una buena parte de su torso luego de atacarlo con lo que parecía ser una lámpara callejera, vaya, la versatilidad y precisión de sus movimientos combinados con la fuerza y filo de su estoque realmente lo convertían en un genio dentro de todo campo de batalla, y aun cuando la cabra había querido salir de ahí lo antes posible para evitar ser descubierto, el buey había detectado oculto al guerrero de la rata, ambos habían entablado conversación por un momento, la cara de sorpresa de la rata, la cara de hastío del buey ante la respuesta recibida, el rápido final de aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados al ser decapitado por el buey, todo había sido tan rápido y difícil de ignorar.

Aquel anciano no era para nada tonto, sabía que su hora se acercaba a pasos agigantados ya fuera que ganara o muriera, faltaba media hora para el amanecer y la mayor parte de los guerreros ya habían fallecido, la cabra hizo un rápido recuento de los guerreros aun con vida, la liebre, el buey, el tigre y él… solo quedaban cuatro y escuchar que una enorme parvada de pájaros se acercaban desde el parque le habían dado la información que necesitaba.

Se apresuró entonces a buscar sus herramientas y hacer el recuento de cuanta bomba le quedaba cerca, después de todo, el ejército de la liebre no tardaría en llegar para enfrentarse a los guerreros restantes, los cuerpos del caballo, el gallo y el perro seguramente vendrían junto con la liebre para acabar con los últimos tres guerreros que quedaban por en medio de aquella masacre sin sentido.

...

Horas atrás, Tora había golpeado y roto cosas hasta hartarse en la casa más cercana al edificio donde les dieran la bienvenida y las instrucciones, estaba molesta y dolida, el idiota del buey no la recordaba, ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la mirada cuando ella le mostró aquella sonrisa apenas llegar… era de esperar, seguramente la suya era una entre un millar de caras que el buey había visto por el mundo a lo largo de los años… la decepción y el enojo de perderlo en la confusión de la detonación del suelo la habían guiado luego de perderlo de vista a una licorería, no había nadie ahí para decirle algo o detenerla, así que ella simplemente había tomado algunas botellas y se había ido al primer lugar que le pareció cómodo para ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Las botellas se habían ido acabando, una detrás de la otra mientras la miseria que sentía iba siendo cada vez menor, la vista del río fluyendo pacíficamente había sido un calmante perfecto para la guerrera del tigre.

Rió un momento, había corrido con suerte, estaba por terminar con la última de las botellas robadas en santa paz, aquello era la Juuni Taisen, "el juego de guerritas entre las doce familias del zodiaco" y no se había vuelto a topar con ninguno de ellos, por supuesto, el agua frente a ella y el puente sobre su cabeza magnificaban los sonidos de cuanta batalla parecía reverberar cerca de su ubicación.

- _Un trago más_ – pensó la guerrera con ropa atigrada – _un trago más e iré a buscarlo, si ese idiota no puede reconocerme, lo obligaré a que lo haga._

Esa había sido su idea, estaba completamente segura de que el buey seguía con vida en alguna parte de la enorme ciudad, así como estaba segura de que podría encontrarlo aun en el estado tan deplorable bajo el cual se encontraba ahora… bueno, al menos ese había sido el plan antes de escuchar pasos arrítmicos acercándose a ella desde el parque.

Tiró la botella a un lado, soltando un suspiro, más que molestarle que alguien se estuviera acercando, le molestaba la discordancia de aquellas pisadas.

-Ne, ¡eres demasiado ruidoso! ¡me provocarás una jaqueca a este pas…

La visión que se le presentaba era escalofriante, la guerrera del gallo se acercaba a paso lento, los ojos sin vida, la pierna derecha quebrada, el cuello torcido de manera anormal, la sangre seca sobre su vientre, ahí donde algo o alguien le había hecho un corte, seguramente para extraerle la gema venenosa que todos habían tragado justo antes de empezar el juego.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…

Imposible decir más, de pronto el trinar de cientos de pájaros la habían obligado a saltar al río, guiada por sus instintos más que por su juicio nublado en alcohol, podía oler el tufo de la muerte en aquel cuerpo maltrecho, ver el brazo pálido del gallo señalarla con aquella especie de rastrillo antes de que el sonido de todos aquellos pájaros sonara le había puesto los pelos de punta, darse cuenta de que varios pájaros habían ido a parar bajo el agua junto con ella mientras se dejaba arrastras por la corriente solo confirmaba que aquella había sido la decisión correcta, observó un momento a su alrededor, comprendiendo en que sentido la estaba jalando el río, se impulsó para ir lo más abajo posible antes de comenzar a nadar junto con la corriente, debía alejarse, debía alejarse tan rápido como le fuera posible o aquellos pájaros acabarían con ella antes de que pudiera enfrentarse al buey.

Un poco después saldría a tomar aire antes de volverse a submergir apenas escuchar el trinar de un pájaro cercano, como pudo, comenzó a nadar hasta acercarse más a la orilla del río, segura de que si seguía por ahí, no tardaría en encontrar un área por la cual pudiera salir con rapidez, irónicamente aquel debía ser su día de suerte, ya que no había tardado mucho en encontrar lo que parecía un banco de arena apenas se terminaran las paredes de concreto a su alrededor, salió de ahí y comenzó a correr sin rumbo tan rápido como le fue posible, podía escuchar el ruido de cosas cayendo sin que eso le importara, lo que estuviera pasando más adelante no podía ser más aterrador que aquello que se le acercaba a gran velocidad desde el aire y por detrás, una vuelta y de pronto pudo verlo, el guerrero del buey estaba justo frente a ella, dándole la espalda, su espada bañada en la sangre de los guerreros que acababa de enfrentar, un vistazo más y se dio cuenta de algo escalofriante, debían ser el miedo y la adrenalina quemando el alcohol en su sistema lo que la hicieron conectar una visión con otra y darse cuenta.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡A TU IZQUIERDA!

...

-¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu deseo?

-Mi… ¿Mi deseo?

La cara de sorpresa del guerrero de la rata ante la pregunta le habían dado la respuesta que necesitaba, aquel chico era similar a él, seguramente estaba ahí porque DEBÍA estar ahí y no porque deseara estar ahí.

-En ese caso, te prometo que esto será rápido.

-No, ¡ESPERA! ¡AUN NO TE…

No lo dejó terminar, apenas un par de pasos y su espada ya había separado aquella cabeza de los hombros y el cuello que la sostenían, sacudió su espada para limpiarla un poco antes de voltear a reclamar la gema en el interior de sus contrincantes, más que nada, quería recuperar la máquina para incinerar de la serpiente, no había sido difícil deducir que la liebre era un necromante luego que el cadáver del caballo interfiriera en su duelo contra el jabalí, discutir con el mono durante su enfrentamiento le había dado la idea de intentar incinerar al guerrero con las orejas negras y escasa vestimenta, definitivamente, procesar la información de cómo acabar con el necromante y sus _walking death_ había sido un excelente hilo para deshacerse de la decepción que le provocaba darse cuenta de que el mono no tenía un plan completamente armado, lo cual lo volvía un plan lleno de fallos, además, acabar con ella había sido realmente difícil, no por nada, aun si el mono era una pacifista, estaba calificada como una de las mejores entre los doce guerreros zodiacales.

Un suspiro, ya había localizado lo que necesitaba, planeaba reclamar el arma y las joyas de los gemelos apenas tomara la joya en el interior del guerrero de la rata cuando escuchó lo que parecía el trinar de una inmensa parvada acercándose, volteó por inercia, entonces la vio.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡A TU IZQUIERDA! – Gritó la guerrera del tigre acercándose corriendo a cuatro patas como un animal salvaje.

La orden tardó poco en hacer eco en su cerebro, dándole tiempo a esquivar el golpe del caballo al cual comenzó a atacar, lanzándolo lejos apenas pudo justo antes de que una enorme explosión lo mandara a volar por los aires junto a la guerrera del tigre, ambos habían comenzado a caer, seguramente habría encontrado una mejor forma de aterrizar si el suelo bajo sus pies no se hubiera abierto con la explosión, la cabra debía estar cerca, solo él habría podido lanzar una bomba lo suficientemente potente para terminar abriendo aquella brecha… no… estaba en un error, la cabra debía haber lanzado el explosivo sobre el aparato que le había arrancado al guerrero de la serpiente, además, existía la posibilidad de que la explosión hubiera volado una pequeña parte del piso y encontrado ductos subterráneos de gas entubado, solo así se explicaba la repentina aparición de aquella brecha en el suelo.

...

Los escombros habían terminado de caer finalmente, la cabra observó cuidadosamente desde su escondite actual, era mejor de lo que esperaba, había lanzado la bomba apenas darse cuenta de que la liebre intentaba atacar al guerrero del buey por la espalda y que la parvada que perseguía a la guerrera del tigre estaba por alcanzarlo a él también, y realmente no deseaba ser alimento para pájaros, aun así, no esperaba una explosión tan potente, aun al combinarla con el equipo incendiario al que había lanzado aquella bomba… bueno, no podía quejarse, los pájaros habían perdido todo interés en perseguir personas luego de que el cuerpo sin vida de la guerra del gallo dejara de moverse, cayendo del puente al que había saltado para apoyar a la liebre y quedando suspendida de él, increíble que una capa de plumas pudiera atorarse de ese modo.

-Bueno, parece que he ganado – Murmuró el anciano sonriente mientras salía a inspeccionar lo que quedaba de los cuerpos desintegrados de la liebre y la serpiente.

Despacio, tomó las joyas que habían quedado cerca, casi intactas, pegajosas en realidad, seguramente aquel era el resultado del veneno y el ácido estomacal.

-Bien, bien, no esperaba ser el ganador de manera tan sencilla… aunque…

Una mirada hacia la grieta creada lo hizo replantearse si realmente había ganado, por mera precaución tomó una bomba luego de asegurar las dos gemas en uno de sus bolsillos, despacio, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, como no queriendo despertar a los muertos, se acercó más y más a la grieta, era en verdad una grieta larga en el suelo, corriendo a lo largo de la calle desde donde comenzaba la manzana hasta donde la misma veía su fin, ahora estaba seguro, la explosión había alcanzado un gasoducto menor, observó hacia el fondo de la parte más cercana de la grieta a su ubicación, estaba completamente obscuro ahí abajo, y no veía nada ahí, no había ningún cuerpo, comenzó a recorrer el resto de la grieta con la mirada mientras concentraba una parte de su atención en pescar cualquier aroma a gas que pudiera ponerlo sobre aviso, si no tenía cuidado, no habría ningún ganador…

-¡AHORA!

Estaba seguro de que aquella era la voz del buey desde el otro extremo de la grieta, sin embargo, no había sido la espada del genio de la masacre la que lo estaba atacando.

...

De nuevo sentía como volaba, su cuerpo siendo lanzado era algo realmente desagradable, contuvo el miedo a su pronto encuentro con la fuerza de gravedad y el suelo mientras se enfocaba en su objetivo, preparó sus garras mientras se dejaba embriagar, esta vez por el aroma a sangre impregnando su piel y su garganta, dejando salir a la bestia dentro de ella, un impulso más, esta vez con el apoyo de sus pies y la sorprendida cabra había muerto a causa de sus garras.

-Espero que no pienses utilizar el elemento sorpresa conmigo también. – Soltó el tigre conforme se incorporaba para voltear, caminar hasta el cuerpo de su reciente víctima y acuclillarse para tomar las gemas que habían salido rodando lentamente del cuerpo inerte de la cabra.

-No podría hacerlo – Contestó la voz del buey desde el interior de la brecha en el suelo antes de salir de ahí disparado tal y como ella había salido, aunque tomando menos altura que el pequeño cuerpo de ella había tomado.

-Debo agradecerte por salvarme de la caída de hace rato, seguro me habría partido el cuello ahí – Sonrió Tora de lado sin dejar de observar al espadachín de largos cuernos acercándose a ella.

-Yo debo agradecerte por advertirme del caballo, no estoy seguro de haber podido sobrevivir a su embiste sin tu advertencia.

-¿En serio?

-Mhm.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, observándose fijamente justo antes de que el tigre se pusiera en pie, lanzando de paso algo que el buey no tardó en tomar, dos gemas, Ushii miró sus manos, luego a Tora, debía haber visto la interrogante en sus ojos porque ella simplemente le contestó antes siquiera de que él se dignara a formular la pregunta en voz alta.

-La liebre y la serpiente, yo me quedaré con la de la cabra.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Ambos seguían mirándose mutuamente, el buey completamente serio mientras el tigre le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada justo antes de observar a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que podamos descansar un momento? Me refiero, antes de concluir con esto, me gustaría recuperar un poco de fuerza.

-De acuerdo.

Ninguno dijo nada más, ella simplemente fue a sentarse a una parada de autobús sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras el buey se acercaba a los cuerpos en el suelo para extraerles las piedras.

...

-¿Puedo preguntar porque me guardas tanto rencor?

Sentados en la parada de autobús de una ciudad fantasma, cada uno con algo de comida en las manos, frente a un campo de batalla demasiado obvio, con la calle completamente destrozada y cuerpos inertes a su alrededor, tan tranquilos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, el tigre no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento y la pregunta dirigida a su persona.

-No te guardo rencor alguno, solo me molestan las personas de mirada sombría.

-Mmh…

Unos minutos más y el descanso había terminado.

-Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto?

-Lo apropiado sería presentarnos primero, eso es lo que dicta la tradición dentro de un duelo.

La castaña sonrió entre emocionada y orgullosa, su deseo se había hecho realidad y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de merecerlo, tal vez por eso sus ojos no habían dejado de brillar mientras se ponía en posición viendo fijamente a su contrincante.

-Tora, guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha.

-Ushii, guerrero del buey, asesino sistemático.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡LO CONFIESO, LO CONFIESO! ¡No he podido sacarme a estos dos de la cabeza! Pero ¿Quién si? Es una verdadera tragedia que Aira estuviera enamorada de uno de los mejores guerreros de este universo de Juuni Taizen y que aun cuando él la retó a un duelo, este nunca pudiera darse…

Ahora bien y como le comentaba en los comentarios de "Un Deseo Si Quieres" a Lady Crystal-4, recordemos que la rata dijo que había intentado 99 posibilidades diferentes, este chico había huido a un lado o a otro, se había aliado con unos y con otros hasta encontrar una ruta que le permitiera sobrevivir, en el último capítulo incluso se nos permite ver algunos pedazos de estas rutas mediante los cuales pudimos conocer más a fondo a los diferentes guerreros, y volviendo a ver todo esto pensé "Mmmh ¿qué tal que el tigre y el buey hubieran podido tener su duelo en alguna de esas otras líneas de tiempo?, por supuesto que la rata no podría saberlo porque habría muerto para entonces" y de pronto se me ocurrió todo esto.

En fin, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, no, no soy tan mala como para dejarlos engolosinados con este final y despedirme (aunque sé que tengo pendientes de terminar otras dos historias, prometo continuarlas), realmente quisiera escribir más en este cap, pero no, me parece más interesante dejarlo así y terminarlo en el siguiente cap… si, habrá siguiente y último, I promise, solo necesito terminar de sacar estas imágenes de mi sistema, y luego ser feliz porque hay la posibilidad de que esto hubiera podido suceder en la serie *-, no todos los días se nos presenta esta oportunidad a los escritores de fanfics, en fin, no dejen de comentar si esta idea les gusta, o disgusta, ya saben que acepto todo tipo de reviews, incluso mentadas de madre, yo feliz de leerlos a ustedes, y bueno, los veo en el cap siguiente.

SARABA


	2. El deseo del ganador

**DESEO**

 _2.- El deseo del ganador._

-Tora, guerrera del tigre, asesina borracha.

-Ushii, guerrero del buey, asesino sistemático.

...

El duelo había sido breve, el desenlace, seguramente cualquiera lo habría adivinado, no había sido ninguna sorpresa que el buey entrara triunfante al edificio donde los habían reunido horas antes para darles la información sobre las reglas del juego, lo que era extraño en cambio, era ver a aquel hombre de largos cabellos negros cargando entre sus brazos a la guerrera del tigre, cuya sangre manaba lentamente de su vientre.

-Bienvenido Guerrero del Buey, no era necesario que trajeras uno de los cuerpos de tus contrincantes, las piedras eran suficiente.

-Lo sé, aunque, ¿podría pedir mi deseo antes de continuar con la etiqueta estipulada?

-Si eso es lo que deseas…

...

El duelo había sido rápido, el buey contra el tigre, ambos encarados a unos cuantos pasos uno del otro en el medio de lo que debería haber sido una de las arterias viales de la ciudad, observándose ambos en posición, solo bastó que el semáforo marcara verde para que ambos se lanzaran al ataque, el buey con aquellos movimientos gráciles, elegantes, rápidos y certeros, se había movido hacia el frente tan rápido como el rayo mientras la guerrera del tigre adoptaba su postura felina para correr a cuatro patas, evadiendo la primera estocada e intentando asestar un golpe mortal con sus garras, nada, ninguno de los dos había podido asestar el golpe, ambos habían resultado ser realmente rápidos en combate, Ushii dio apenas un paso realizando una floritura con la mano de la espada para dar media vuelta y preparar el siguiente golpe, apenas un segundo, Tora por su parte había tenido que frenar con sus cuatro patas antes de utilizar el impulso para volver a saltar hacia su adversario, esta vez había logrado darle una patada en el brazo mientras este alcanzaba a hacerle un corte cerca de las costillas.

Sonrió contenta, su sueño vuelto realidad, no había tenido que ganar aquella maldita competencia para cumplir su deseo.

-¿Algo te parece gracioso Tora?

-En absoluto, solo disfruto del momento.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez Tora había optado por lanzarse de frente a su adversario, mientras él se adelantaba con rapidez para intentar cazarla en el aire, ella descendía con toda la intención hacia los pies del esgrimista, fallando mientras sentía la cuchilla de aquella espada rosarle la mejilla, por alguna razón sentía que ambos estaban jugando, por más en serio que ella se lo estuviera tomando, no podía evitar pensar que ya debería estar muerta.

-No necesitas tratarme con delicadeza, ¿sabes? Soy una guerrera experimentada, y he estado esperando bastante por este duelo.

-¿Es así?

Otra estocada, otro embiste, otro salto, una estocada más y de alguna forma, Tora terminó acorralada contra un auto cercano, su sonrisa era demasiado amplia aun a pesar de saber que había perdido, su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al darse cuenta de la mirada cuestionante que el buey le estaba dedicando.

-Te he dicho que no necesitas tratarme con delicadeza, además, uno de los dos tiene que morir para acabar con este ridículo juego de guerritas, ¿sabes?, si no tomas la joya de mi vientre, esto seguirá hasta que el veneno nos mate a ambos… o hasta que yo me desespere y decida matarte a ti.

-Tienes razón, es solo que me intriga, ¿cómo es que has estado esperando un duelo conmigo?

-No tengo porqué contestarte si no puedes siquiera recordarlo.

-¿El qué?

Su rostro se puso sombrío por unos segundos, ahí estaba de nuevo la razón de que buscara un lugar apartado de la ciudad donde embriagarse hasta olvidar que aquel estúpido guerrero no la recordaba.

-¡Solo termina con esto!, he perdido, toma lo que es tuyo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente dio un paso atrás y movió su estoque con rapidez y soltura… después de eso, el dolor había sido un flashazo en blanco… luego todo se volvió negro.

...

Había una luz que no dejaba de molestarle en el rostro, volteó a un lado de una forma tan brusca, que un dolor punzante en su abdomen había terminado por despertarla… abrió sus ojos un momento sintiéndose completamente desorientada, podía notar el biombo de tela azul a su alrededor, las sábanas blancas sobre su cuerpo, la cama sencilla, el olor a medicamentos, la incomodidad de algo adherido a una de sus manos, la suavidad de la almohada colocada bajo su cabeza, ¿había sido un sueño? ¿cómo podía seguir viva luego de…

-¡No te muevas, te abrirás los puntos!

Esa voz, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, enfocando bien esta vez mientras se reacomodaba en la cama, sintiéndose confundida mientras un aroma a colonia cítrica la envolvía lentamente así como la sábana con que la estaban tapando aquellas manos letales.

Se había quedado sin palabras, el buey estaba justo frente a ella, todavía con su traje de batalla, había tanta luz a sus espaldas… aquello seguro era debido a la ventana, eso era lo que la había incomodado en primer lugar, los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

-Tú

...

La entrevista había terminado, por fortuna había sido más corta de lo que había esperado luego de que se llevaran en una camilla a la chica que había llevado hasta ahí, estaba despidiéndose cuando recordó lo que había pedido.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿A dónde llevaron a la guerrera del tigre?

-¿Le preocupa que no cumpliéramos con su deseo? No se preocupe, están atendiéndola en uno de los hospitales de esta zona, teníamos un equipo médico preparado en caso de que el ganador sufriera de graves daños.

-Ya veo… ¿en cual está?

El presentador y entrevistador de la Juuni Taisen le entregó una tarjeta sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo momento, levantando una ceja de manera significativa, sin importar el tipo de pensamientos mundanos que pudiera estar teniendo aquel hombre, él solo quería terminar aquella conversación inconclusa, le molestaba no haber obtenido una respuesta a su pregunta, le molestaba especialmente por el parecido que la guerrera del tigre tenía con aquella niña que había salvado tiempo atrás, la misma que lo había puesto a pensar en lo que era correcto.

Tal vez nadie se lo preguntara nunca, pero su elección de trabajos había cambiado ligeramente luego de hablar con aquella chica y dejarla en el refugio, si debía masacrar soldados en los campos de batalla, al menos quería hacer lo correcto y elegir las batallas en las que se vería involucrado, quería estar seguro que el bando bajo el cual fuera contratado fuera la mejor opción para los sobrevivientes.

Si bien sus elecciones de bando no siempre habían sido las mejores en ese sentido, al menos tenía la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que hacía los trabajos que él elegía y que intervenía en las guerras que decidía que valían la pena.

Había salvado más niños y personas inocentes, por supuesto, también sabía que sus elecciones habían llevado a algunos otros a la muerte o a la miseria, sin embargo aquello no era del todo un peso sobre sus hombros, después de todo, no era un vidente para saber si el menor de los males era realmente el menor de los males.

El pelinegro observó la dirección en la tarjeta, mientras bajaba en el elevador, había decidido que esperaría a que la guerrera del tigre estuviera consciente y terminaría esa conversación, jamás le había gustado dejar asuntos pendientes y esa conversación en particular se sentía como un asunto pendiente.

Había pasado buena parte del día en lo que parecía una pequeña sala de espera, había acompañado a la guerrera castaña por los pasillos y el ascensor mientras la llevaban en camilla hasta la habitación en la que estaría descansando.

Las enfermeras le habían llevado el desayuno y las demás comidas del día a esa misma habitación, se sentía un poco extraño, en especial al ser consciente de que en aquel preciso momento, solo ellos dos, las enfermeras y médicos que habían atendido a Tora eran las únicas personas en el edificio.

También estaba consciente de que había más personas en la ciudad, había visto algunos autos pasando por la calle, seguramente con los restos de los demás guerreros para devolverlos a sus respectivas familias… en los casos en los que había algo que devolver, por supuesto.

Para el medio día del día siguiente ya la había observado lo suficiente, sin las orejas de tigre y el extravagante y revelador atuendo que su contrincante había estado utilizando, la semejanza con la chica de hacía tiempo era demasiado obvia, había comenzado a preguntarse si no serían la misma persona cuando la vio moverse en la cama a causa de los rayos del sol, luego la había detenido cuando había intentado levantarse, debía estar sumamente desorientada.

-¡No te muevas, te abrirás los puntos!

La había ayudado a reacomodarse en la cama, había acomodado la sábana de nuevo para cubrirla y mantenerla tan cómoda como le fuera posible, la mirada que ella le había dedicado no le había pasado desapercibida.

-Tú – Dijo la guerrera del tigre con la voz cansada y llena de asombro.

-Estás en un hospital, seguimos en la ciudad donde peleamos en la Juuni Taisen, acabas de pasar por una cirugía, el médico dice que vivirás, incluso podrás volver a pelear si eso es lo que deseas, solo debes descansar y cuidarte por un tiempo.

Por la mirada de ella, dedujo que no había entendido ni una palabra de todo lo que le había dicho, lo pensó un poco conforme se volvía a sentar en la silla en la cual había pasado toda la noche y lo que iba del día.

-¿Tora?

-¡Sí, sí, entendí! entendí… no entiendo realmente… debería haber muerto.

-Tú y yo fuimos los últimos sobrevivientes, tuvimos un duelo al amanecer, luego de haber descansado, yo gané.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estoy muerta entonces?

-No me gusta dejar cosas pendientes.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Eso incluye conversaciones.

-… sigo viva… ¿Por qué no contesté tu estúpida pregunta?

-Mhm

...

No sabía si sentirse halagada, desconcertada o molesta, ¿qué tipo de razón para dejarla con vida era esa?... dejarla con vida…

-Estoy segura de que me mataste allá afuera.

-No corté ninguna arteria o vena necesaria, solo realicé un corte en tu estómago para extraer la gema.

Se había quedado sin palabras de nuevo, en realidad, sin importar cuanto lo admiraba, no terminaba de entender a este tipo, ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias solo por una pregunta sin contestar? Entonces algo parecido a la esperanza comenzó a carcomerla por dentro, que tal si…

-¿Cómo puedes saber si lo que haces es lo correcto? – Preguntó la guerrera del tigre luego de desviar la mirada hacia el muro debajo de la ventana, escuchándolo sonreír de algún modo.

-Creo que ya te había contestado esa pregunta hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tora levantó la mirada, podía sentir sus mejillas cálidas así como sus ojos picándole ante la emoción y las lágrimas traicioneras formándose en sus ojos.

-Sí, lo hiciste… debo agradecerte por eso.

-¿Por rescatarte del campo de batalla?

-No, por darme un propósito en medio de esta mierda que llamamos vida.

...

El pelinegro se sentía un poco incómodo y a la vez sorprendido por la elección de palabras de la joven en la cama, luego de un par de segundos comenzó a reír pensando que la joven era realmente un ejemplar interesante.

-No acostumbro a beber alcohol, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría invitarte un trago cuando te hayas recuperado del todo.

-¡Por supuesto!, me encantaría, pero, ¿cómo sabrás cuando esté recuperada?

-Me enteraré.

La vio sonreír divertida ante su comentario, no planeaba explicarle de sus intenciones de mantenerla vigilada o averiguar su dirección, no planeaba explicarle que los médicos que la habían atendido la seguirían atendiendo durante su recuperación para mantenerlo informado de sus progresos, no planeaba permitirle preocuparse cuando él estuviera lejos en una misión sin saber cuánto tiempo estaría fuera antes de ir a darle un vistazo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre no es Tora, me llamo Aira Kanae.

-Un placer Aira San, mi nombre es Kashii Eiji.

-Es un honor Kashii San.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No olvidé poner la palabra FIN al final de la historia… de hecho tuve que reescribir la parte del final por problemas técnicos, ya había puesto FIN, estaba escribiendo las notas de autora y … siempre que estén escribiendo y lleguen al final, guarden antes de pasar a las notas de autor, a menos que no les importe ver que más tarde que rescató su computadora y reescribir lo demás.

En todo caso, lo admito, iban a ser solo dos, lo iba a dejar aquí para que cualquier otro pudiera añadir lo que gustase pero… anoche tuve un sueño… y vi un montón de imágenes de estos dos, básicamente fanarts… y bueno, creo que tendremos un epílogo a fin de cuentas.

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, o cualquier cosa que deseen compartirme, yo feliz incluso con las amenazas de muerte.

SARABA


	3. Epílogo

**DESEO**

 _3.- Epílogo._

-¡Feliz Navidad entonces!

-Feliz Navidad.

Las copas chocaron una contra la otra, ambas llenas de sidra ligeramente espumosa en la parte más apartada de un bar, la iluminación era pobre, la música navideña sonaba por todo el lugar, había un mínimo de decoraciones de acebo y muérdago con listones rojos y juegos de 3 esferas en cada adorno por las paredes del lugar, el bartender que atendía la barra usaba su uniforme blanco y negro con un gorro rojo navideño como único accesorio festivo para atender a los pocos clientes sentados a su alcance y a los meseros vestidos de igual manera.

No todas las mesas estaban ocupadas en aquel momento, era tarde, hacía un rato que había oscurecido, las luces de la ciudad eran la única iluminación que se veía fuera del local además de las pocas plumas de nieve cayendo lentamente entre los edificios.

Un hombre con largos cuernos y largos cabellos negros recogidos en una trenza se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente de la copa de sidra con la cual había brindado, su abrigo largo y blanco colgando del respaldo de su asiento, sus pantalones de vestir negros, su camisa rojo oscuro con aquel chaleco negro con detalles en dorado y la corbata negra que portaba lo hacían ver demasiado formal en comparación con su acompañante, una joven de no más de 24 años, el cabello castaño rojizo, corto y enchinado en las puntas, una blusa de manga de tres cuartos con los hombros descubiertos en naranja y unos vaqueros negros con botas café hasta las rodillas, la chamarra de borrega con su gorra tejida en verde, blanco y azul, los guantes y la bufanda a juego colgados del respaldo de la silla junto con la pequeña bolsa estilo sobre en color negro que solía utilizar para cargar con el celular y la cartera.

-No pensé que aun recordaras aquello de invitarme un trago Eiji kun.

-No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, si dije que lo haría, entonces debía hacerlo Kanae dono.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa felina justo antes de terminarse su copa de un trago y servirse un poco más, la mesera que los había estado atendido no tardó mucho en llegar con una bandeja y comenzar a servirles, pastel de chocolate con un par de cerezas al hombre además de una taza de té verde mientras que la chica recibía un plato con ohagis, una cerveza y un plato con papas fritas.

-¿Y solo estamos festejando Navidad?

-También tu recuperación.

-Cierto, Navidad y mi recuperación... ¿como una ebria sin remedio como yo se ganó un amigo tan estirado como tú?

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Ok señor "demasiado educado", replantearé mi pregunta... ¿cómo es que tú y yo terminamos aqui siendo amigos?

-Mmh

El pelinegro le dio un trago a su té mientras sopesaba la pregunta que su joven acompañante le había lanzado recién, sin dejar de mirar el postre frente a si antes de decidirse a dar una respuesta.

-Una relación de amistad se inicia cuando dos personas comparten algún tipo de interacción con una cierta frecuencia...

-El bartender del cuartel de la milicia y yo interactuábamos con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría admitir contigo y no somos amigos, lo que es más, ese idiota jamás me invitó una sola copa de licor y estoy más que segura de que se llevaba una muy buena paga solo por atenderme a mí.

El guerrero del buey carraspeó un momento, ignorando completamente el comentario reciente para proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

-... en vista de que estuve asistiéndote en tu residencia...

-Pocilga amigo, ese departamento miniatura es una pocilga - Sonrió Kanae.

-...Y EN tus visitas al hospital, puedo decir que hemos convivido lo suficiente como para encontrarnos agradables el uno al otro.

-Yo no usaría la palabra "agradable" para referirme a ti Eiji kun... aun si eres un verdadero estirado.

-¿Qué palabra usarías entonces Kanae dono?

La castaña comenzó a reír alegremente antes de interrumpirse para masticar algunas papas y luego darle un trago a su cerveza.

-No estoy segura de que tus castos oídos puedan decodificar las palabras que pienso cuando te veo.

-¿Es así? - Respondió el pelinegro como hacía cada vez que sentía que la chica había puesto un pie en terreno peligroso, después de todo, y luego de los primeros cuatro encuentros que habían tenido a lo largo del año, se había dado cuenta de que no era buena idea seguirle el juego a la chica cuando utilizaba ciertas palabras, gestos o miradas para referirse a él.

La ojiverde sonrió contenta de nuevo antes de continuar comiendo las papas que había ordenado, se suponía que aquello sería el postre, por extraño que pareciera, pero ella tenía el mal hábito de consumir alimentos salados e intercalarlos con dulces cuando terminaba de comer, era un hábito especialmente malo tomando en cuenta su costumbre de mezclar todo con un par de cervezas... hoy había decidido moderarse en ese sentido, su tolerancia al alcohol había disminuido luego de la dieta a la que había sido forzada por los médicos por alrededor de siete largos meses de recuperación, no es como si los tragos a escondidas o los chocolates envinados que compraba al día siguiente de las visitas del buey fueran a contar.

-Kanae dono - Comenzó el genio de la masacre.

-¿Si Eiji kun?

-¿Ya has pensado que harás con tu vida?

El futuro de Kanae era algo que en realidad ninguno de los dos había tocado durante los pocos encuentros que habían tenido después de la Juuni Taisen, parecía ser un acuerdo pactado desde que dejaran aquel campo de batalla específico.

Luego de que Kanae fuera trasladada a un hospital cercano a su casa, Eiji la había visitado al menos dos veces más, al parecer, el genio de la masacre había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y atender conflictos que pudieran resolverse con rapidez al principio.

Cuando Kanae fue dada de alta del hospital y enviada a casa, no habían pasado más de un par de días para que el guerrero del buey reapareciera en la puerta de su casa sin una mejor explicación que verificar que la nevera estuviera llena de alimentos saludables y que la chica estuviera tomando los medicamentos prescritos por el doctor sin falta, para desmayo de la castaña, el pelinegro llevaba una cuenta exacta y perfecta de cuantos debería haber consumido de los medicamentos, cuales debería haber vuelto a comprar y cuanto debería quedar en cada caja y frasco sobre la mesa de café en su diminuta sala, no era de extrañar que la guerrera del tigre se llevara una buena reprimenda por su falta de responsabilidad con respecto a dosis y horarios, eso sin olvidar que todas las botellas de alcohol que tenía ocultas en casa habían ido a parar al basurero más cercano luego de que el contenido fuera vaciado en la cocina.

Las demás visitas habían sido muchísimo más agradables que aquella primera vez en la que parecía que Eiji estaba supervisando a una niña pequeña, al menos Kanae había dejado de sentirse como una niña pequeña, y de paso había ido construyendo una relación amistosa con aquel hombre cornado.

Las conversaciones habían pasado por el pasado de Kanae, la afición del pelinegro por la fiesta brava, si bien disfrutaba de las corridas de toros, no podía evitar sentir lástima por los toros que terminaban siendo sacrificados, habían comentado sobre las experiencias de ambos en el sistema educativo, habían comentado sobre el momento exacto en que cada uno de ellos había ido a parar a los campos de batalla como guerreros y cuál había sido la motivación detrás de dicho evento, habían comentado sobre los pocos hobby que tenían y sobre la lenta recuperación de la chica... pero nunca habían tocado el tema del futuro de Kanae, él para darle algo de tiempo a recuperarse sin tener encima el estrés de elegir que hacer, ella por parecerle un tema un poco sombrío, después de todo, ella había regresado a los entrenamientos y a las batallas para encontrarlo a él.

-Aun no estoy segura - Murmuró la chica luego de pasarse el ohagi que había estado comiendo hasta el momento - me criaron y entrenaron para ser una guerrera de los Aira, si alguna vez tuve otro sueño además de cargar con esa responsabilidad con honor y orgullo, no puedo recordarlo.

-No te ves muy animada al mencionarlo.

-Porque no es algo que me emocione realmente, son solo guerras sin sentido, ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de elegir en cuales participar, ellos solo me envían a matar a los soldados del enemigo, a veces tomo rehenes si veo que se rinden, mis superiores nunca parecen demasiado contentos cuando hago eso.

-¿Y te gustaría poder elegir?

-Me sentiría mejor si al menos fueran mis propias elecciones y no las de alguien más.

-En ese caso, tal vez mi propuesta sea de tu agrado.

-¿Propuesta?, ¿qué propuesta?

-¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

El tiempo se detuvo repentinamente, fue como si todo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos en aquella mesa de aquel bar de gente demasiado refinada, con el tiempo congelado ante las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por esa voz tan grave y calmada, la castaña incluso se preguntó si no estaría alucinando, Eiji Kashii, el guerrero del buey, ganador de la última Juuni Taisen, el genio de la masacre... ¿le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de trabajar junto a él? ¿era cierto acaso? ¿aquel guerrero de élite le había ofrecido a una simple guerrera de bajo rango que luchara junto con él?

-¿Estás... es en se... yo... tú?

-¿Debo tomar esto como un no?

-¡NO! - Se apresuró a contestar la guerrera del tigre levantándose repentinamente para tomarlo por los hombros, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo las miradas de todas aquellas personas en vestidos, trajes y gorros navideños que festejaban calmadamente en el lugar, Kanae sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes al momento, soltando los hombros del hombre frente a si y volviendo a sentarse con una sonrisa estúpida y nerviosa colgando del rostro - No, no, es solo que... ¿estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?, no soy tan buena guerrera como para estar a tu lado en un campo de batalla, y además, tenemos la prueba irrefutable de que soy realmente mala tomando decisiones, y yo...

-No estoy hablando de lo que fuiste, eso es agua pasada, solo te ofrezco la posibilidad de elegir junto conmigo a que lugares ir, elegir los combates en los que vayas a participar, tener la confianza de saber que nadie te juzgara si decides acabar con todos los soldados enemigos o tomarlos de rehenes...

-¿Contigo?

-Conmigo.

-Soy terca, estúpida, imprudente, suelo beber hasta perderme cuando me frustro, definitivamente no quieres llevar carne de cañón atada a tus espaldas.

-Tienes razón, no deseo llevar un peso muerto conmigo al campo de batalla... quiero alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien que no vaya a traicionarme o a venderme al mejor postor, alguien que pueda cuidar mi espalda mientras hago mi trabajo.

-¿Y crees que yo soy la persona indicada?

-Estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

-Tienes honor, eres ágil, no necesito darte demasiadas explicaciones a la hora de combatir y lo sé de primera mano, además, por alguna razón tengo la sospecha de que serías capaz incluso de dar tu vida para proteger mi espalda, ¿cómo podría NO confiar en ti?

-Entonces - Sonrió la guerrera del tigre con aquella sonrisa felina que solía mostrarle solo a él - ¿estás seguro de quererme a tu lado?

-Completamente - Respondió el guerrero del buey con absoluta seriedad.

-¿Incluso sabiendo que puedo cometer alguna imprudencia?

-Confío en que sabrás comportarte en combate.

-¡Oh, se comportarme mejor de lo que crees! - Respondió la chica en tono coqueto justo antes de guiñarle un ojo a su alto acompañante.

-Mh - Suspiró Eiji dirigiendo su mirada al plato vacío frente a si mientras daba un último sorbo a su té, ignorando de nuevo las indirectas que la chica había comenzado a enviarle - ¿Entonces? - soltó esta vez viéndola con cara de negocios.

-Acepto Eiji kun, soy toda, completa y absolutamente tuya.

La joven sonreía ampliamente mientras él sentía un leve sonrojo comenzar a notarse en sus mejillas, usualmente lograba ignorar por completo aquellos comentarios, esta vez sin embargo, era completamente imposible, la postura descuidada de la ojiverde, el brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa felina y la forma en que su lengua se había paseado por sus labios justo al terminar de "ronronear" su nombre le habían hecho imposible ignorar las cosas.

-Ya que vamos a ser compañeros de guerra, ¿siempre vas a jugar cuando estemos hablando de asuntos serios?

-¿Y quien dijo que estoy jugando?

Ambos guardaron silencio, Eiji observando hacia el techo luego de soltar un largo suspiro, Kanae observándolo divertida desde su lugar en la mesa.

El silencio no había durado demasiado, la mesera ya había llegado para entregarles la cuenta, él había pagado por todo, los tragos, los postres y la cena, alegando que él había invitado para evitar que ella pudiera sacar cualquier cosa de la cartera, ambos habían salido a la calle después de eso, caminando en completo silencio por las calles atestadas de gente.

Luego de un rato finalmente habían llegado al edificio de Kanae, iban subiendo por las escaleras, dado que la chica se había negado a esperar el ascensor, el ambiente entre ambos era agradable, finalmente habían llegado a la puerta del departamento, la salida había concluido.

-Eiji kun... ¿cuándo empezaríamos a trabajar juntos?

-Tan pronto como esté listo el papeleo para tu traslado, por supuesto.

-Y eso, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará?

-No estoy del todo seguro, un par de días, tal vez una semana.

-¿Te importaría esperar entonces a que me haya entrenado al menos un mes? quiero estar en perfecta forma.

-De acuerdo.

-Etto...

-¿Te preocupa alguna otra cosa?

-¿Tendré que mudarme?

-¿Mudarte?

Kanae se sonrojó mientras encontraba las llaves de su apartamento en la bolsa evitando meterlas en la cerradura o voltear a ver a su interlocutor, él solo le había pedido que trabajaran juntos, no que vivieran juntos, aun así...

-Ahm... aun no sé dónde vives y... no, no es como si fuéramos a vivir juntos, jejeje, solo... no sé... pensé que si trabajaremos juntos... bueno... pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y... etto...

-¡Kanae!

Sus manos dejaron de temblar sobre la cerradura, él le había sujetado una para obligarla a callarse y escuchar.

-Si deseas mudarte cerca de mi ubicación, te ayudaré a buscar un lugar cercano, no es realmente necesario, pero podría facilitarnos mucho el trabajo.

-Oh, gracias.

-Puedes explicarme ahora porque el nerviosismo.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿yo?, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¡yo no estaba nerviosa! ¡yo no... - no pudo seguir hablando, por alguna razón se había dado la vuelta para encararlo, y el hecho de verlo tan cerca de si, mirándola con tanta atención, embriagándola en el aroma de aquella colonia cítrica que solía usar, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro normalmente estoico, no pudo evitar sentir como se sonrojaba, de algún modo le parecía injusto, ella había intentado hacerlo sonrojar a él cada vez que se veían, había usado sarcasmo en ocasiones, le había lanzado todo tipo de indirectas mientras se decía a si misma que solo era para romper el hielo, y ahora- somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Mhm

-A veces los amigos se ponen nerviosos cuando están juntos.

-¿Porqué?

-Esa estirada y fría cabeza tuya seguramente no lo entendería.

-¿Es así?

Y sin más preámbulo, el pelinegro la tomó por los hombros, acorralándola contra la puerta, acercándose con la certeza con la que usaba su espada en combate y la besó en los labios.

Había sido un beso realmente corto, lo suficiente para dejar a Kanae completamente confundida y sonrojada, lo suficientemente certero para provocarle un ligero escalofrío en la espalda, pero no lo suficientemente aturdidor como para que la castaña no registrara la sonrisa diabólica en los labios de Eiji justo antes de soltarla, darse la vuelta y levantar una mano a manera de despedida.

-Buenas noches Kanae dono, te veo en un mes.

F I N

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Lo admito, lo admito, soy de ese grupo de fans que shippea a estos dos, me habría encantado que pasaran un poco más de interacción entre ambos, pero bueno, lo que pasó pasó y no lo podemos cambiar, no somos el guerrero de la rata xD, en fin, espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, y bueno, si alguien quiere tomar esta historia como punto de partida para, no sé, hacer algo con esta pareja, adelante, tienen mi bendición.

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui, realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que hacen por leer mis locuras, no dejen de divertirse en esta enorme biblioteca de historias, como siempre digo, hay muchas muy buenas, y bueno, nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

SARABA


End file.
